FireStarter
by Tomsgurl4lyfe
Summary: John(Pyro) is the third wheel between Bobby and Rogue, he feels completly alone until a new girl comes who has almost the same power as him. Can she make him not be alone anymore? Pyro/OC and Bobby/ Rogue please review!!!!**Chapter 5 up**
1. Hey what's your name?

A/N: Hey this my 1st X-Men fic so please don't flame me too bad. But flames are good so I can learn how to make this story better. This is a Pyro fic, so if you don't like him then don't read the story. (I love Pyro, Iceman, and Wolverine!!!) I saw X-men 2 and just to let everyone know it was awesome and Jean's powers evolve into something else, but I don't wanna tell you, cuz maybe you haven't seen it yet, and if u haven't go see it now!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for my character she is mine.  
  
***********  
  
Chapter 1: Hey what's your name?  
  
***********  
  
It was just a normal day at school at the Professor Xavier (sp??) Institution or better known as the school for the gifted. Everyone was downstairs eating their dinner and talking and using their powers as they usually did.  
  
"Hey Bobby my soda isn't cold, can you change that please" asked John and handed him the soda.  
  
"Yea sure" said Bobby, he took it and blew into the open bottle. All of sudden the drink was cold as if it were in the refrigerator the whole time. He took it back and begun to drink when all of sudden Rogue came into the Mess Hall. His heart skipped a beat, he had a crush on Rogue ever since she came to the school. He always regretted that he never made more of a move on her, she was hot, especially with her whitish-blonde highlights that she got that mixed with her reddish brown hair. She walked over to the table and gave Bobby a light kiss on his cheek and the sat down next to him.  
  
"Hey when did you guys start touching skin to skin, I thought you guys couldn't?" asked John.  
  
"We can only do it for a short amount of time, before my powers start to really effect him" she answered.  
  
Then Bobby kissed he square in the mouth and then backed up again to not get the full effect of her power. He smiled at the thought of having been allowed to kiss her like this. John just stared at the two of them, half in disgust and the other half in jealously he wished it was him who was kissing her and not him. Even though Bobby was his best friend and his Polar opposite he still wished he was with Rogue and not him.  
  
"Ok you guys don't being doing that stuff in front of me come on" John asked. He started to play with his lighter, he always did that every time he was nervous.  
  
"Oh John don't worry you'll fine someone that you can do this all the time to" said Rogue jokingly.  
  
"Yea maybe her mutant power is to be fire proof" as Bobby said this him and Rogue started to laugh but John didn't. He got up from the table and went back to his room.  
  
"Do you think that was mean what I said?" asked Bobby, Rogue looked at him, his icy blue eyes were staring back at her, she gave him a yea-it-kinda-was- face but she just shook her.  
  
"Bobby he feels like the third wheel to us, until he finds someone he'll continue to act like this, but I have to admit it was pretty funny" then they started to laugh again.  
  
************  
  
"Yea and their suppose to be my friends, but yet they can make fun of me like that" John said. He was lying on his bed just staring into space, he took his lighter and turned it on, he held the fire ball in his hand, then with a wave of his hand it was gone. His power was only to manipulate fire but not to start it. He hoped one day that his powers would evolve so he could also start fire too, but he knew that wouldn't be anytime soon. He just wished he didn't have to be alone, I'm mean Bobby has Rogue and Scott has Jean so how come he couldn't have someone. As he thought about this, he got and went to go take a shower he still thought about being by himself, he was always alone. He turned on the hot water it stung a little bit but his body got used to it, he started to think about his past and how he was always alone and how he was alone now, sure he had friends, but that still didn't fill that emptiness in his heart. He turned off the shower and got out he changed into pj's that were black pants and a black wife beater. When he got back got back into his room Bobby was already in their reading a book. Even though he didn't like it him and Bobby shared a room together.  
  
"Hey what's up John" said Bobby. He put down his book and sat up on his bed.  
  
"Nothing much why?" John asked now sitting down oh his bed.  
  
"Nothing really I just wanted to make sure that you were ok, I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier" he said.  
  
"Just forget about it ok, don't worry I'll find somebody" said John stretching out the word somebody, they laughed at this and then they turned off the light and fell asleep.  
  
*****************  
  
*Jean come to Cerebo (sp??) for a second I want to show you something* said Professor Xavier mentally. About 2 minutes later Jean walked into Cerebo. She walked up behind the Professor.  
  
"Yes Professor what is it?" asked Jean.  
  
"Prepare a room for one of the girl's we are going to be having a new student in our presence" he said  
  
"What are her powers Professor?" Jean asked. He paused as if to give some rather important news.  
  
"She has the power to start fire" he said  
  
"You mean like Pyro?"  
  
"No Pyro can only control fire but not start it and she can only start it but not control it" he said  
  
"So another words Professor if these two kids were to work together their powers would almost be invincible?" she asked  
  
"Exactly Jean, which is why we need to give a little more special care for both of them now because if they were to turn to Magneto he would surely use them for one purpose only, to destroy" he said.  
  
With that she exited Cerebo and walked back to her room so she could get some sleep, tomorrow a new student will be arriving.  
  
************  
  
"John wake up were gonna be late for class" yelled Bobby.  
  
John turned over and looked at his alarm clock it read 8:50, he jumped out of bed and ran to his closet, he put on out his baggy khaki pants and a black shirt, he put his lighter in his pocket and ran to his Science class with Bobby and Rogue. They ran down the hall when Rogue remembered that she forgot to put her gloves on and ran back to her room. It was already 8:57 and class started at 9:00 exactly. They got her gloves and ran into Science class with a minute to spare, they calmly walked to their seats. They sat all the way in the back, the desks were a two person per table so Rogue and Bobby sat together in the back while John sat next to them, again he was alone.  
  
~*John's POV*~  
  
It was 9:30, when Ms.Monroe are Science Teacher was talking to us about weather changes, when Professor Xavier came in. He went into the middle of the classroom.  
  
"Students we have a new student joining us in the school, her name is Amber Johnson, I hope you all welcome her here" he said. At that same moment the most beautiful girl walked into the classroom she was about 5'5, not too skinny but just right, and wore low jean hip huggers with a black shirt with flames on it. He liked the shirt since it had to do with fire. She had brown hair with golden blonde highlights it came like 3in. off her shoulders and had blue eyes. She must have been out in the sun a lot because her tan showed and it matched with her hair. He was in love, he thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Then he realized he was talking in the 3rd person and decided to stop. But what happened next was unbearable, Ms. Monroe made her sit right next to me I could have sworn my heart stopped beating. Obviously my friends saw the look on my face and started to laugh, I gave them a knock-it-off look and they understood and shut up right away. She sat down right next to me and she smiled at me, I mean she smiled at me, she had the most perfect white teeth to go with that beautiful smile, man am I in love or what? I guess I won't be alone anymore. I smiled at this thought.  
  
~*Nobody's POV*~  
  
They looked at each other for a long time before they said anything else until John broke the ice.  
  
"Hi I'm John welcome to Mutant High and what's your name?" John asked. She smiled and answered.  
  
"Thanks I'm Amber. . ." before she could finish Bobby and Rogue interrupted her.  
  
"And I'm Bobby and this is Rogue" Bobby said with a smile on his face she shook hands with Bobby and Rogue and noticed that Rogue wore gloves on.  
  
"I hope you don't find this offensive but how come your wearing gloves?" Amber asked.  
  
"I wear it cause of my powers, if I touch anyone skin I steal their powers for a short time, but hurt the people that touch me" she answered in a southern accent.  
  
"Oh and what are you guys power?" Amber said looking at Bobby and then to John.  
  
"I have ice powers, you know like freeze stuff, and John is my polar opposite" said Bobby. After she heard that John was his polar opposite she turned and gave him a longing look.  
  
"You have fire powers?" Amber asked questionably. He nodded and took out his lighter.  
  
"Yea wanna see?" he smirked and turned on his lighter, immediately a ball of fire was in his hands and he was tossing it back and forth. She gazed at him for a long time before saying anything.  
  
"You can control the fire but how come you can't start it?" she asked  
  
"My powers haven't evolved that much to do that yet, how come your so interested with my power, usually their all impressed with Bobby's?" he laughed at this.  
  
"Because look. . ." she held out her hand in front of John and all of a sudden a fire appeared in her hands. Now it was John's turn to look impressed.  
  
"I can only start it but I can't control it" she said and then she waved her hand and the fire was gone. John just smiled at her and looked like he could kiss her.  
  
"Hey John, looks like you don't need a lighter if you got her around" said Bobby.  
  
"Yea I guess your right" John said  
  
"Hey guys it's time for lunch, Amber do you wanna come with us? asked Rogue  
  
"Yea sure" she said. They all walked down the hall together, Bobby holding Rogue's gloved hand, John decided to make a 1st so John put my arm around Amber's waist and she didn't complain she just moved closer to him, her shirt raised a little and he was touching her bare skin. He nearly melted at this. 'Oh Bobby you have no idea of what your missing' he thought as they walked towards the Mess Hall.  
  
A/N: Hey guys please review!!!! I would really appreciate that if I get 10 reviews I'll update the next chapter. So please review!!! Ok and if you saw the movie tell me if it was awesome or not. A lot of my friends thought that the 1st one was better but I think this one is. Tell me what you guys think and review!!! 


	2. Classes, Training, Boys, and Girl Talk

A/N: hey guyz I'm back with the 2nd chapter yay! I want to thank all of you for my reviews and your reviews will help me improve the story! As for Amber's code name though I still haven't decided so I'll out it in the next chapter, but there was a good idea from one of my reviewers of naming her Inferno, or I thought of Blaze but it still both means fire, see I did research!! Review and tell me which is better thanks!! Oh and I guess this chapter title speaks for itself lol! (and also since I'm still knew to writing fics can someone tell me what a Mary-sue is please! Thank you!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my character and the plot  
  
~*Recap*~  
  
"Hey John, looks like you don't need a lighter if you got her around" said Bobby.  
  
"Yea I guess your right" John said  
  
"Hey guys it's time for lunch, Amber do you wanna come with us? asked Rogue  
  
"Yea sure" she said. They all walked down the hall together, Bobby holding Rogue's gloved hand, John decided to make a 1st so John put my arm around Amber's waist and she didn't complain she just moved closer to him, her shirt raised a little and he was touching her bare skin. He nearly melted at this. 'Oh Bobby you have no idea of what your missing' he thought as they walked towards the Mess Hall.  
  
****************  
Chapter 2: Classes, Training, Boys, and Girl Talk  
*****************  
  
After lunch they walked back together towards their rooms, they chatted about stuff that was happening in the outside world, like the Mutant Registration Act and how it would effect them if it did pass and lighter stuff like the newest American Idol and who would win. As they walked back to their rooms Amber looked a little lost so Rogue decided to help her out.  
  
"Hey Amber what's your room number?" asked Rogue. Amber looked at the piece of paper that the Professor gave her and read it aloud.  
  
"Umm. . .room 303 is that anywhere close to you guys?" Amber said. Rogue suddenly came to a stop and Bobby ran into her trying to be careful and not touch her skin.  
  
"Yea that's my room, I guess your gonna be sharing with me" Rogue said happily. John was even happier because he and Bobby were two rooms down from them. Both girls walked into the room at awe of the size, he looked at his watch and realized what time, he motioned over to Bobby and they said their good-byes and went to their rooms to go to bed. He changed into his red pj's and climbed into his bed. He lied there and thought of what happened today, the most best day ever in his life, he thought about tomorrow and everything they would do, then he remembered that tomorrow was classes and also training day, where they had to use their powers against obstacles in a special room, he just hoped that she didn't get paired in his group for the fact of her getting hurt.  
  
**********  
  
(A/N: This scene is just gonna be dialogue so I'm doing it in play format)  
  
Both girls have already gotten ready for bed and our lying in their beds now just having a friendly 'girl talk' with each other.  
  
Amber-So how long have you and Bobby been going out with each other?  
  
Rogue- For about a year now ever since the attack in Canada we've been a lot closer  
  
Amber- What is the age diff. Between you guys?  
  
Rogue- Well I'm 16 and Bobby is 18  
  
Amber- I'm only 15, but how old is John?  
  
Rogue-Your only 15 you look a lot older than that, whoa John is going to flip, John is 19!  
  
Amber- Are you serious?  
  
Rogue- Yea but don't worry if he really likes you he'll give you a chance  
  
Amber- I hope so, so is Rogue your real name or your code name?  
  
Rogue- Code name of course, my real name is Marie  
  
Amber- oh, that's a pretty name  
  
Rogue-So what do you think of John?  
  
Amber-I think he's all right, I mean he is kinda cute with his hair slick back and his hazel brown eyes *starts to smile*  
  
Rogue- someone got it bad* starts to mimic everything she said*  
  
Amber- oh shut-up I'm not that desperate for a guy and besides I think I'll play hard to get for a while, you what they say guys want what they can't have  
  
Rogue- Ain't that the truth  
  
Amber- anyways it says here that we have training tomorrow, does that mean we get to use our powers?  
  
Rogue- yea why?  
  
Amber- I think I'm gonna show John a good girl gone bad with the way I get when I use my powers  
  
Rogue-don't worry if you over do it I'll just touch you and you'll be fine  
  
Amber- *laughing* yea ok thanks  
  
Rogue-maybe we should get some sleep since we have a very long day tomorrow  
  
Amber- ok goodnight  
  
Rogue- night  
  
*****************  
  
"John wake up were gonna be late for class" yelled Bobby. This was getting into a routine of him always waking up late and just barely making it before the bell rung. He looked at his alarm clock and it read 8:10, he had a good 50 min. before class started he got up walked to his closet and put on a red T- shirt with black baggy pants and spiked his hair, he looked at his reflection and nodded for reassurance for his look. He walked back to the room and saw Bobby waiting for him impatiently he was wearing a baby blue T- shirt with baggy blue-jean pants his blonde hair was all curly from just taking a shower. When John walked into the room they hurried towards the door to meet the girls.  
  
"Come on man they said to meet them at 8:00 and it's already 8:25, it took you that long to do your hair?" Bobby laughed. They walked towards the girls and knocked on the door. "Just a minute were still getting ready" yelled Rogue and Amber.  
  
"Oh my gosh somebody who takes longer than you John to get ready in the morning" Bobby said.  
  
"Bobby just shut- up you talk way too damn much" John said.  
  
"Whatever" as Bobby said the girls walked out of their room, both boys held their mouth open an awe Rogue walked out first she had her hair pinned in a high pony tail and curled it so it fell to her shoulders, she wearing Brazilian baby blue pants with a tight white t-shirt with white gloves with a hint of make-up, Bobby just stared at her he liked the look he held out his hand and Rogue grabbed it and they gave each other a light kiss on the lips and waited for Amber to come out. John just stood there and waited for Amber to come out he couldn't wait to see how she looked as soon as he thought these thoughts Amber came out of the room, she was wearing white Brazilian pants with rhinestone designs on them and a tight red t-shirt. Her hair was straight and swayed every time she moved. She looked at him with complete awe too at what he was wearing, they walked side by side all the way to class Amber kept on talking to Rogue and the boys were just behind them trying to figure out what were they talking about.  
  
They walked into Science class room and went into their assigned seats, John wasn't really paying attention to the lesson he was more focused on Amber for some reason. He didn't want to talk to her because he knew that Ms.Monroe would hear them so he wrote her a note. He passed it to her hoping she would read it, she took it in her hand without even reading it and burned it. He looked at her with a strong gaze and turned back to the front of the room 'Why the hell did she do that for? I thought she liked me?' he thought, then he noticed there was note beside him he took it and read it.  
  
John,  
  
Look I'm sorry for burning your note but I would really like to concentrate on the class work right now, if you wanna talk why don't we just do it after class, alone from anyone else, lets skip our next class and just go back to my room and talk for that class ok?  
  
Amber  
  
He read the note and then answered back by putting a yes on it. He passed it back towards Amber, she looked at it, smiled and then burned it in her hands again. John was impressed that she could use her power so well, but then he remembered that they had to go to training in two hours, this thought worried him. The bell rang and John and her walked back to the girls room. They sat on opposite beds and talked to each other for a long time trying to get to know each other a little bit better, when Amber told John her age he was a little bit shocked but just said it was ok and he didn't mind. They talked about life before they came here and they found out they more in common then they thought. (A/N: Another dialogue format)  
  
John- you mean you were alone too?  
  
Amber- yea my parents were killed by Magneto, I've been alone for 4 years now  
  
John- wow that's a long time to be alone for trust me I should know  
  
Amber- Don't worry I trust you  
  
She said this with a half seriousness in her voice and half jokingly. They looked at the time it was almost training time. They rushed out of the rooms and into the locker rooms to gear up, Rogue and Amber got the locker next to each other and they put up their uniforms they were like a black leather with a silver X on it. In the boy's locker room they were doing the same thing, John and Bobby were also talking about other stuff as well. When they finished they went to the main room to get into their groups and given directions.  
  
"We will put you in groups of 4 and you will go into the room, but you can not come out unless you have all the tasks done is that clear?" Storm said.  
  
"Yes" all the students said  
  
"Alright then I want ShadowCat, Quick Silver, Avalanche, and Spike in one group." Storm said.  
  
"And I want Rogue, Iceman, Pyro, and Amber in the 2nd group" she finished saying.  
  
This was not good John thought, she was in his group, he knew how wild he got with his power, he just hope he didn't hurt her. They walked in the room and the door slammed behind them, it was completely dark then a light came it was the fire from Amber's hands, Pyro wanted to help her but he remembered that he left his lighter in the locker room.  
  
"Damn I forgot my lighter guys" he said.  
  
"Don't worry you have your lighter right here" Iceman said.  
  
"Yea don't worry I'll give you fire if you need it" said Amber. All of sudden they heard noise as if machines were starting to run, they heard the sound of a blade coming their way, they ducked out of the way before it him them, but it was coming back Amber still had the fire in her hands, Pyro waved his hands and the fire just shot out from her hands, it looked like a stream of fire was pouring out from her hands and onto the blade stopping it, then all of sudden Amber's whole body was on fire and she burned the blade with her bare hands. Iceman freeze the remaining part of it. The doors opened meaning they completed their mission and walked out unharmed. They got undress and walked back to their rooms to go to sleep, they were exhausted from training. They all took showers and climbed into their beds and fell asleep.  
  
***********  
  
The next day was Saturday so they had no classes and the whole day to do what they wanted to do until when Professor Xavier all gave them a mental message to go back to yours rooms and wait to be called upon until further notice. Since the girls room was cleaner they went into their room and talked the whole day.  
  
***********  
  
*Scott, Logan, Jean, Storm come to my office quickly* he said mentally. They all were there in 2 minutes trying to figure out what was wrong. Professor showed them the card he got with the writing on it.  
  
"I got this card this morning, with a note on it read it and tell me what it means" he asked  
  
The firestarter will save us from them, the firecontroler will save us from ourselves, put them together and they make an invincible team, their love will conquer all with the help of ice and the stealer.  
  
"This note was given to me this morning with the writing on it, it says that Amber, John, Bobby, and Rogue have huge part on the war between us and them." said the Professor.  
  
"Should we keep a close eye on them?" asked Logan  
  
"Not at the moment I fear they are in no danger" he answered.  
  
*****************  
  
*Why do you want these children, they haven't even developed their powers fully yet?* asked the professor mentally.  
  
*Why do you ask questions you already know the answer to old friend* the man answered back.  
  
***********************************  
  
A/N: o0o0o Cliff Hanger don't worry I'll update soon I promise. Ok people it's time to vote would you rather have Amber's code name be  
  
Blaze  
  
Or  
  
Inferno  
  
Review and choose if I get 10 more reviews I'll update again this week! And I hope this chapter was longer for all of you. ^_^  
  
~*Thanks*~  
  
Mandy 


	3. Training part 2

AN: ok everyone the votes are in and Amber's code name is going to be Blaze. I would like to say thank you to all of my reviewers and especially to Sweet Blazin' for helping improve this story a lot and I'm very sorry to all of you that I still have grammar errors because my friend who is suppose to be helping me check over my work is currently sick. So she will not be able to help for a while. I am also going to start e-mailing all of you who review so I can tell you when the story is being updated  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly, except for my character and the plot!  
  
~*Recap*~  
  
*Why do you want these children, they haven't even developed their powers fully yet?* asked the professor mentally.  
  
*Why do you ask questions you already know the answer to old friend* the man answered back.  
  
***********************************  
  
A couple of days passed by and everybody started to get into their regular routine including Amber. She had gotten really close to Bobby and Rogue and especially John. As she sat down in her bed thinking of her codename she couldn't decide on choosing Blaze or Inferno, so she went to John to ask. She got out of bed and walked over to his room she knocked once, no answer, she knocked again, still no answer but then she heard moans coming from the inside and then she heard someone yelling out the name Bobby, she quickly stepped back from the door and walked back to her room. (A/N: I know that can't actually really do it but it's my story) As she went back she started to laugh out loud and didn't realize that someone was walking her way.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked John. He walked to her and just crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Oh nothing are you going back to your room?" she asked smiling.  
  
"Yea why is there something in there I should know about? He asked.  
  
"You mean someone" she muttered under her breath. He heard this and looked at her with a dazed look and then looked at his room.  
  
"I just hope their doing it on his bed and not mine" he said. She looked at him shock as if he can be so calm about the situation.  
  
"Before you came they were doing it too, so it's not new for me" he said. She looked at him with a whatever looked and turned back to the room and back to him.  
  
"We having training in an hour do you think that they'll be done by then?" she asked a little nervously.  
  
"Yea they should be, do you wanna do something in the mean time, how about we get some lunch I'm starving?" he asked.  
  
"Yea sure but I have to ask you a question first" she said.  
  
"Ok here's what I thought for my codename Blaze or Inferno?" she asked.  
  
"Blaze sounds good" he said. He held out his hand so that she can join him for lunch. She grabbed his hand and they started to walk down the hall together for lunch.  
  
  
  
"Bobby wake up we have training in 10 mins!" screamed Rogue, she quickly got dressed and shook Bobby again to try to wake him up.  
  
"Ok, ok I'm up, lets get going" Bobby got dressed and ran out the door with Rogue by his side. They ran up 3 flights of stairs before making it into the locker rooms, they quickly got dressed in their black X-Men suits and headed towards the training area. When they got there, they had 3 mins to spare and were now looking at a very curious John and Amber. Amber gave Rogue a where-you-been-for-four-hours look and John just smirked at Bobby because he knew what they were doing. Bobby was about to say something when Jean and Storm came in the room.  
  
"Same partners as last time, if you don't remember it was Shadowcat, Avalanche, Quicksilver, and Toad and the other partners were Iceman, Rogue, Pyro, and Blaze." Storm said. Bobby looked around with a worried look and asked "Whose Blaze?" John turned to him and mouthed 'Are you that dumb' and motioned his head to Amber, Bobby formed his mouth into a big 'O' and just sat waiting for the group to come out. He turned to look at Amber, man she was beautiful. He thought about her every second of the day, they had a lot in common their background, powers, music, and much more. He thought this was the most perfect woman for him but yet she didn't need him, like he needed her. She had Bobby and Rogue to turned if things went wrong between us, as if there is an 'us' right now. Even though Amber has only been here for a couple of days he realized something that he would never admit to anyone else, he was falling in love with her.  
  
"Ok group 2 your up next" said Jean. They got up and walked through the steal framed doors and walked inside. They looked around and suddenly the door slam shut and they were locked in. They turned around to see that a giant chain-saw was coming right at them. Iceman was able to freeze it before it got close to them and then blasted it into pieces. Then two giant power saws came to them in opposite directions, one was headed towards Iceman which he had a hard time freezing, the next one came to Blaze she put up a firewall to protect her but it didn't hold up very well. She jumped out of the way before it could hit her but it made a very deep cut in her arm. She couldn't move her arm to help put her firewall back up so she just sat there like a sitting duck hoping it would end soon. Then she heard something falling from broken ice and it was falling fast on top of her. Pyro saw this and took out his lighter and started blasting away the metal that was falling on her. She turned to look at him with a faint look on her face from the lost of blood and then passed out. John stood over her and kept blasting all the stuff from falling on her. The last thing she saw before she passed out was John glowing red all around him and huge flames of fire flowing from his hands.  
  
  
  
"Amber can you hear me wake up" said a soft male voice she didn't know where it was coming from, she opened her eyes slowly trying to take in her surroundings, it was very bright in this room a little too bright for the matter. She opened her eyes trying to adjust and saw figures around her she blinked again trying to make out the figures it was John, Bobby, Rogue, and Professor X.  
  
"Wh. . .what happened?" she looked at John and then to Professor X.  
  
"You lost a lot of blood in your training, your lucky that Pyro here saved you from any other falling metal that might have caused to worsen your condition" he said.  
  
She looked over at John and gave him a weak smile, he saved her life, she owed everything to him. She tried to sit up but her arm gave way and she had to lay back down.  
  
"You have 13 stitches Miss Johnson I wouldn't try to get up anytime soon" Professor said. She felt a little light headed anyway so she went back to sleep very aware that John was holding her hand and making circles around her palm with his fingers. He looked at her as she lay peacefully in the bed sound asleep.  
  
  
A/N: That's it for Chapter 3 I know that it was extremely short, but I been sick so this as much as I can do and I will try to update as soon as possible. 


	4. The past always comes back to haunt us 1

A/N: I deeply apologize for taking such a long time to update, and if you like to know why here is my story. I got sick, school exams, training for the junior Olympics, going to the junior Olympics (it's a week long), I went to the ER because I re-injured my foot while competing, going to Disney World in crutches with my family, and I'm writing to you now because on Friday the 18th I will be in Texas training in a very good training camp which is a once in a life time opportunity and that's about it, so after I come back from training I will write more, but don't worry I went to the doctors and he said my foot was fine to go to the training camp. So here's chapter four which I apologize for taking so long.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
***********************************************  
  
*Recap*  
  
"You have 13 stitches Miss Johnson I wouldn't try to get up anytime soon" Professor said. She felt a little light headed anyway so she went back to sleep very aware that John was holding her hand and making circles around her palm with his fingers. He looked at her as she lay peacefully in the bed sound asleep.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Amber was released from the hospital wing a few days later once her arm started to feel better. After she was released the first thing she asked for was a cheeseburger with fries and coke, so John, Bobby and Rogue all went into town to McDonalds to get some food. John wanted to drive the red Honda Civic since he hadn't drove it in a long time but Bobby wanted to drive the blue Jetta, so they went in separate cars. While driving, there was silence between John and Amber; they didn't know what to say to each other finally John broke the ice.  
  
"Hey Professor X said you can come back to training with us whenever you want too"  
  
"That's good I can't wait to use my powers again I feel like I forgotten how to use them" John got a devilish look in his eye which told Amber he was up to no good.  
  
"No John what ever your thinking about I'm not gonna do it" she said.  
  
"Come I know the perfect spot to practice are powers with out anyone knowing"  
  
"And where would that be" she asked in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"An old abandoned house" John said quickly.  
  
"And do you know where one is?" she asked "No" he said. Amber burst out laughing when he said this she looked at him and saw the hurt in his face and quickly stopped laughing, she looked at him with a expressionless face and said "I know where one is just go down this road a little farther and you'll see it, it has a white picketed fence with chipped paint all over it."  
  
"How would you know about the house Amber?" John asked.  
  
"Because it used to be my home" she said. 


	5. First kiss and first date

A/N: Hey everyone hope your enjoying your summer! Here's chapter 5! Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and Amber  
  
****************  
  
Chapter 5: First kiss and first date  
  
****************  
  
"What do you mean it use to be your home?" asked John. They were driving up to the old house and John parked the car in front of the house and looked at it, the house was burned on all of the sides except the front part. Finally he realized something that Amber had said earlier.  
  
"How did you say your parents died again Amber?" John asked. Amber turned to look at him with sadness in her eyes.  
  
"They died in a house fire, they died because I wanted to use my powers for evil and wanted to have complete control over them, but my ignorance and determination led them to their death, so it's all my fault they died" she cried and John quickly embraced her into his arms.  
  
"That's why I came to the school because I needed somebody to help me with my problem and I did find somebody to help me, it was you John" she said as she looked up with her watery blue eyes into his deep brown ones. Suddenly the air became thick around and they could barely breathe between themselves and John looked into her eyes and leaned forward and kissed her softly with his lips, she didn't react at first but then she kissed him back. John added more pressure to her lips and she thought her lips were going to bruise. After a couple of seconds of this John slipped his tongue in between her lips to allow access inside. She opened for him and their tongues were dancing with each other in bliss. Amber thought she was in heaven, because of the glow that was surrounding her and that this was the most meaningful moment of her life, but as soon as heaven graced her with it's presence, it left her.  
  
"Professor X is calling us, (A/N: Mentally he called them) he wants us to come back to the school for an important meeting" he said sadly as he thought also that Pro. X had ruined the moment as well, but he turned the key in the car and drove back to the school.  
  
**************  
  
"I'm glad you heard my call everyone, I have some important matters to discuss" Pro. X said.  
  
"Jean can you please lower the screen for everyone" he asked and mentally Jean did so.  
  
"Last night," the Professor started out. "There was a break out in the Mutant jail, (A/N: Don't get mad at me but I didn't know what it was called) Magneto and Mystique escaped some how, I all advise you to keep your eyes open because they could be anywhere or any person" he said.  
  
"Magneto has the power to create magnetic fields and Mystique has the power to shift into anything at will, so you know how to look out for them" said Jean.  
  
"And" said Pro.X "we do not know why they have broken out so please look out for one another and to further a due, I think you are all missing training class so get going everyone" he said finally. Everyone moaned and groaned and thought that he would forget about training but he read everybody's mind and figured against it. So they all went and got suited up for training.  
  
****************  
  
"Did they change the training course around?" asked Amber while walking to the training room.  
  
"Yea, they changed it to Logan's course because they think were so advanced for it" Bobby said sarcastically and held Rogue's covered hand. Amber thought that Bobby and Rogue have gotten a lot closer since she was in the hospital; it was almost like they were bonded because they were soul mates, Amber wished she had a relationship like that, that two people were bonded for all eternity but she knew it never happened in the real life. Yea she felt that way about John; she felt whenever she was around she felt all happy inside she would have to talk about this to John later. They were going inside the doors to Logan's training course.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"I'm glad that's over" said John trying to wipe all of his sweat off with a towel.  
  
"Yea that was some intense training" said Rogue.  
  
"Hey why do we go down to the dinner hall and eat together" said Bobby. Amber opened her mouth about to answer when John answered for her.  
  
"Actually me and Amber have somewhere to be right now" he said mysteriously. Amber raised an eyebrow and wondered what he was talking about.  
  
"We do?" she asked.  
  
"Yea Amber, remember?" John kept on insisting her to play along; finally Amber just gave in because she wanted to find out what he was talking about.  
  
"Oh yea that's right how could I forget" she said. John grabbed her hand and walked in the other direction. "See you guys later" he said. When John and Amber were out of sight Bobby turned to Rogue. "So do you wanna go to the hall with me or are you gonna leave me too?" he asked. Rogue put her hand in Bobby's. "I never leave you" she said and they walked to dinner.  
  
****************  
  
John took forever to prepare tonight, he took the liberty of setting up an empty classroom for a romantic candle-light dinner. In all of his years he never felt this close to someone before it was like magnetism was driving them together. Still he wanted tonight to be perfect it was their first actual date together and he got the response he wanted when he and Amber walked into the room.  
  
"John it's wonderful you did this by yourself?" she asked in awe. John started to blush a little but he didn't let Amber see. Even though he really liked her he still didn't want to show his soft side to anyone just yet. So they sat down and enjoyed their dinner together and John served Amber what ever she wanted, the food was a little cold but Amber gave some of her fire to John and the food was warm again. After dinner, John walked her back to her room and gave her a goodnight kiss and left. Amber opened the door to her room and noticed that Rogue wasn't back yet from dinner. So she put down her stuff on the bed and laid down. A couple seconds later she turned to her other side because she was feeling uncomfortable and noticed somebody was in the room. The figure walked closer to her and Amber was about to scream when the person put their blue hand on top of her mouth so she wouldn't. Then the person took out something from behind her back and gassed Amber. She tried to fight it but she couldn't anymore and she blacked out.  
  
*****************  
  
A/N: o0o0o0 Your probably wondering what's gonna happen, right? Well if you wanna find read the next chapter when I post it, but if I get a lot of reviews (hint, hint) I might post it much sooner than I was going to post it. So basically it's all up to you!!!  
  
~*Please Review*~ 


End file.
